SHD
General SHD is a Spectrum mode accessed from Purity with N. Appearance SHD's primary color is light blue. An SHD user hovers in a relaxed pose. Their right arm is angled outwards slightly and their left arm is angled inwards. They appear to be looking towards something in the bottom right of their view. Wings SHD has six wings in a rotor configuration. Three wings are light blue and three wings are pink. Effects SHD has two sets of ground slashes: an inner white set and an outer light blue set. Light blue streaks rise out of the ground near an SHD user. Gameplay SHD is quite fast and has two highly damaging attacks. Both attacks have start delays during which the user is immobilized, so an SHD user should use the mode's speed and attack range to their advantage. Abilities SHD has two abilities (Z and V). Z The SHD user charges a light blue orb in their left arm. One of the following messages will appear in a pop-up: "How cute." "Plasmatic Burst!" "Suffer to the brightness." After 1 second, a burst of light occurs and the orb flies towards the mouse position. The orb explodes upon impact and releases pink and light blue arcs. The explosion does about 150 damage. SHD's Z attack has a 5 second cooldown and adds a fair amount to the abuse meter. V This ability cannot be used within the first 30 seconds of spawning. The SHD user points forwards, then crosses their arms for the duration of the attack. A pop-up displaying the message "Ready?" appears. After a short delay, eight translucent light blue pillars appear sequentially around the mouse position. When all eight pillars (laser beams) have appeared, they become larger and more opaque. Another pop-up, displaying "Aim..." appears. Over the course of 3 seconds, the beams spiral inwards, leaving a glowing trail behind them and dealing about 20 damage to nearby characters multiple times per second. When the beams converge at the centre, they are replaced by a larger pink/white beam. Large squares form at the base of this beam and radiate outwards. This is accompanied by a pop-up displaying "Fire!", but despite this, no damage occurs during this fraction of a second. Soon afterwards, the beam instantly widens and the ground is inundated by pink, light blue, and white squares and arcs. Any character within the area will take damage (up to several thousand and always a guaranteed instakill on players) depending on their proximity to the centre of the beam. After 2.5 seconds, the effects cease and the beam gradually expands, fades, and disappears. The abuse meter is almost completely filled (similar to Fallen X's V) and a 35 second cooldown is set. The SHD user sits down for about 4 seconds after the end of the attack. Only after the four seconds are finished does the user return to their normal idle pose and regain the ability to move. Miscellaneous * SHD's theme is Dollscythe - Flashes. * SHD's V ability is a reference to the Ion Cannon in the Command and Conquer series. * SHD's V ability has the second longest cooldown in the entire game (Destruction's V is the first). Including the 6 seconds before the actual explosion, the user cannot perform any other attacks for 41 seconds. * SHD formerly had the second highest damage in the game, being beaten only by NanoDeath and on average would deal around 8,000-9,000 damage. Its V was nerfed to hell and is now just another non-noteworthy V attack. Category:Modes Category:Spectrum Category:N Modes Category:Special Moves